


Там, где женщины сияют, а мужчины разбойничают

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ...I mean SHIELD agents, Alternate Universe – Australia, Anal Sex, And Of Course – Freeform, Bad Decisions, Blood and Injury, Bush Medicine, Canon-Typical Violence, HYDRA Husbands, Hand Jobs, Hydra agents - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Mission Reports, Missions Gone Wrong, Pets, why is there a tag for that already?, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: - Дополнение к рапорту № XXX-XXXX -- Доступ строго по бета-уровню допуска -Согласно приложенному рапорту, командир отряда Страйк-Альфа Б. Рамлоу выживал девять дней на ничейной территории примерно к северо-западу от места проведения операции, используя доступные природные ресурсы в процессе восстановления, пока не был спасен [дата отредактирована].Однако, из-за какого-то чертова стукача в медбригаде (не будем показывать пальцем на агента Вестфолла), который поднял шум из-за проведенного мне лечения и наличия у меня блох, меня заставили рассказать, что произошло на самом деле. И я молюсь чертову богу, что никто это не прочитает, и весь остальной ЩИТ будет думать, что я прожил неделю в захолустье, выживая на высохших на солнце ящерицах и собственной моче.Потому что если кто-то спросит, именно так оно и было.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Там, где женщины сияют, а мужчины разбойничают

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where Women Glow And Men Plunder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780329) by [UnderTheFridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheFridge/pseuds/UnderTheFridge). 



> (...неужели ты не слышишь раскаты грома...)
> 
> Джек Роллинз, насколько мы знаем, никогда не существовал. Это не самое худшее.  
> Самое худшее, что эта операция провалилась в ад (почти в буквальном смысле), агент Рамлоу застрял в каком-то захолустье без надежды на спасение, и единственное, что стоит между ним и его смертью, — высокий человек в коротких шортах (и его собака).

**Часть 1**

\- Дополнение к рапорту № XXX-XXXX -

\- Доступ строго по бета-уровню допуска -

_Согласно приложенному рапорту, указанный агент выживал 9 (девять) дней на ничейной территории примерно к северо-западу от места проведения операции [название отредактировано], используя доступные природные ресурсы в процессе восстановления, пока не был спасен [дата отредактирована]._

_Однако, из-за какого-то чертова стукача в медбригаде (не будем показывать пальцем на агента Вестфолла), который поднял шум из-за проведенного мне лечения и наличия у меня блох, меня заставили рассказать, что произошло на самом деле. И я молюсь чертову богу, что никто это не прочитает, и весь остальной ЩИТ будет думать, что я прожил неделю в захолустье, выживая на высохших на солнце ящерицах и собственной моче._

_Потому что если кто-то спросит, именно так оно и было._

_Согласно всему вышенаписанному (и отредактированному агентом Крабом), любой, читающий это, уже знает, как случилась эта херня. Коротко — я посреди гребаной пустыни, во все стороны одни камни, оружия нет, связи нет, ни поддержки, ни возможности узнать, где я вообще нахожусь, и в моем теле дырок больше, чем задумано природой, и почти из всех течет кровь. А меня только-только выбросили на полном ходу из машины, что можно считать самой распрекрасной вещью, случившейся со мной за последние двадцать четыре часа._

_Прежде чем кто-то спросит — нет, там не было гребаной дороги. Они вышвырнули мое полудохлое тело посреди нигде, потому что если бы там была хоть какая-то дорога, я бы смог проползти хотя бы полпути к цивилизации, где меня нашел бы гребаный человек, а не гребаная дикая природа._

_Так что я валяюсь там черт знает сколько времени, в пятидесятый раз за день оплакивая свою жизнь и готовясь к тому, что меня вот-вот сожрут кенуру, и тут вдруг слышу за собой звук заряжаемого дробовика._

_Бесплатный совет: если вы внезапно слышите такой звук, он означает, что кто-то заряжает у вас за спиной дробовик._

_А еще начинает рычать собака, и я пытаюсь понять, на хрена собаке дробовик, и не начались ли у меня глюки. И тогда я поворачиваюсь…_

Резкий солнечный свет заставил его прищуриться, но осознать увиденное это не помогло. Собака — облезлая желтая тварь, вероятно, всю жизнь проведшая на привязи в ожидании проходящего мимо аппетитного, сочного почтальона — изо всех сил пыталась выглядеть угрожающе, но он знал, что делать с агрессивными собаками. Беспокоил его ее хозяин.

На вскидку тот был выше ста восьмидесяти, широкоплечим, с длинными конечностями и обветренной кожей, с выгоревшими на солнце волосами. Где-то между тридцатью пятью и шестидесяти пятью годами. На нем была шляпа, лишившаяся с возрастом цвета и формы, шорты и сандалии, а ружье он держал так, словно вот-вот собирался пустить его в дело.

Брок сомневался, что его спасение должно было выглядеть именно так.

**Часть 2**

Мужчина сказал что-то, но за обезвоживанием и кровопотерей Брок не понял ни слова.

— Что? — прохрипел он на случай, если это была угроза или вопрос.

Мужчина повторил это и ткнул назад, на машину, которая выглядела так, словно ее подобрали где-то в зоне боевых действий. Шины, похоже, в последний раз меняли, еще когда Клинтон был президентом. В передней решетке застряло что-то дохлое.

_В общем — у меня до сих пор нет в этом уверенности — но предположу, что он говорил о том, чтобы сесть в его грузовик. Они их не зовут тут грузовиками, ну и похрен, я их так зову. Даже грузовик слишком щедрое описание для этой колымаги. Он закидывает меня в кузов и трогается с места._

_Я знаю, что мы должны уметь понимать, куда направляемся, основываясь на состоянии дороги (даже в мешках — и да, я такое пробовал), но я ни хрена не понимаю. Вокруг ничего нет — никаких ориентиров, никаких зданий, вообще ни черта, насколько хватает глаз. К вашему сведению, я ненавижу это место. Если мне когда-либо придется вернуться сюда по заданию, я на хрен уволюсь. Если не застрелюсь перед этим._

_По моим подсчетам, мы едем от получаса до часа, двигаясь на север сквозь дикую природу. В буквальном смысле насквозь. Я спрашиваю моего нового друга, куда он меня везет, но он не отвечает. Я дважды спрашиваю его имя, и получаю два абсолютно разных ответа, которые даже не собираюсь пытаться записать. Я напоминаю ему, что истекаю кровью на пол его кузова, и он что-то отвечает, и я говорю ему, что не говорю по-австралийски. Он поворачивается ко мне — одним глазом пялясь в направлении, куда мы едем — и говорит что-то о том, что оставит меня на взлетной полосе или типа того…_

— Давай будем честными, ты до хера хреновый чувак, если тебя выбросили из машины посреди нигде — ты окочуришься раньше, чем до тебя доберется гребаный доктор.

— То есть, ты везешь меня… в свой дом?

— Ага. Километров десять еще по прямой.

Это было первое предложение, которое Брок понял полностью. Он лежал и смотрел на выцветшую крышу машины. Информация была полезной, хотя ему по-прежнему мешало незнание, где конкретно он был. А еще было бы не плохо, если бы этот мужик лучше следил за дорогой. Грузовик тряхнуло — было ощущение, что его подвеска сделана из дерева — и Брок подавил звук, который абсолютно не был криком.

— Черт побери! Ты не дрова везешь!

— Я похож на скорую?

— Э… нет?

Видимо, ответ был правильным. Его одобрила даже собака, застучав хвостом по сидению возле его головы, и попыталась вылизать его раны. Брок отпихивал пса, не желая умереть от заразы, живущей в ее пасти. Тогда она вылизала его лицо.

— Ты янки? — неожиданно спросил его спаситель.

— Как ты догадался? — всё, что он смог сказать сквозь зловонное собачье дыхание. Он заставил собаку подвинуться и приподнялся.

Мужчина пожал плечами.  
— Сам по себе?

— Пока да. — Собака снова попыталась лизнуть его щеку. — Не могу рассказать почему. Мне всерьез придется тебя убить, а я не хочу, — к тому же в сложившейся ситуации он не был уверен в исходе боя. — Правда, тебе все равно никто не поверит, если ты расскажешь.

— Я по-твоему шизанутый?

— Э… нет.

Опять правильный ответ. Мужчина удовлетворенно кивнул, и остановил пыхтящий и грохочущий грузовик перед домом.

_Называть это домом тоже слишком щедро. Место собрано из досок и гребаного тюкового шпагата. Две комнаты, крыльцо и нужник. На передней двери, судя по всему, нет замка, потому что он просто заносит меня внутрь и сваливает на старый диван (да, он нес меня на руках. Смейтесь, сколько хотите, козлы. Я не мог ходить.) Потом он садится рядом, вытягивает мою ногу и начинает в ней копаться. Я пинаю его (чисто на рефлексе, зуб даю) и посылаю к чертям. Он уходит и возвращается с аптечкой. Я не скажу, что он лучший врач из всех, кто меня лечил — скорее худший — но он довольно прилично меня заштопывает. Правда, без обезболивающих. Возможно, я треснул его пару раз, пока он меня не придавил._

_Я снова спрашиваю у него, где мы, и он произносит что-то, что звучит как Тимбукту. Я спрашиваю, есть ли у него телефон или радио, и он мне ничего не говорит. Я в стотысячный раз спрашиваю его имя, и в этот раз он говорит просто «Джек». Это я хотя бы могу разобрать. Чтобы проявить дружелюбие — он как никак спас мне жизнь — я спрашиваю этого Джека, как зовут его собаку. Он пялится на меня — по крайней мере, так это выглядит — и отвечает «собака». Собака тут же реагирует и виляет хвостом, так что мне приходится поверить, что ее в самом деле зовут «Собака». Я благодарю Джека за спасение моей жизни, и он хмыкает. Собака разрушает наш трогательный момент, обхватив мою здоровую ногу и начав ее трахать._

— Иди на хер. — Брок оттолкнул собаку — она с неприятным визгом плюхнулась на голый пол, покаталась по нему, а потом принялась энергично вылизывать у себя между лап. Подняв взгляд, он обнаружил, что Джек наблюдает за ними обоими. Он встал и без единого слова вышел из комнаты.

— Ладно. — Брок скорее говорил с собой, чем с собакой, заставляя себя успокоиться. — Ладно. — Его начало потряхивать, адреналин отступал, конечности ощущались тяжелыми и болезненными. Заснуть было плохой идеей — тем более он не знал, в какой плоскости лежали взгляды Джека — но он все равно хотел это сделать больше всего на свете, завернувшись в старое тяжелое одеяло, на диване, состоявшем как будто из одних пружин. Он был жив, и это было самое главное.

Еще он был за сотни километров от цивилизации, раненый и застрявший в этом месте с мужчиной, которого не знал и которому не мог доверять, и это тоже было довольно важно.

**Часть 3**

_Я просыпаюсь — потому что разумеется я заснул, или отключился, без разницы — и солнце уже садится, собака сидит у меня на груди и скребет свое ухо, а Джек стоит с миской и вилкой. Не знаю, что это, и не хочу знать, но я голоден, поэтому спихиваю дурацкую собаку на пол и съедаю это. Собака, похоже, ждет, что ей дадут вылизать миску, когда я доем, так что я предполагаю, так происходит всегда. Гадость._

_Кстати, я не думаю, что у чувака была посудомойка. Короткая экскурсия — слева от входа находится комната с диваном, кучей коробок, огромной коробкой, выполняющей роль журнального столика, стена с полками, что-то похожее на шкаф и каркас кровати, стоящий на кирпичах. Справа комната с виниловыми полами, являющаяся лаконичной комбинацией кухни, столовой, кладовой, мастерской, ванной (кроме туалета — он, похоже, расположен на свежем воздухе), подсобки и гаража. Все в стиле шебби-шик, про который без конца трепятся в тупых журналах про стиль жизни, которые так любит агент Симмс, разве что тут больше оружия._

_Я задремываю еще на некоторое время — часов тут тоже нет — а когда прихожу в себя, Джек сидит рядом с ведром воды и губкой. Я говорю, что он нахрен шутит. Но выходит что нет. Ладно, я к тому моменту наверняка пованивал, вся эта грязь и раны, но все-таки. По шкале от нуля до турецкого массажиста, который у меня был несколько лет назад, когда мы выслеживали одного парня из-за случая в метро, «помывка губкой руками долговязого придурка из какого-то захолустья» тянет на минус четыре. Он снимает с меня одежду, как будто чистит банан, и без церемоний принимается за дело. Ну хотя бы вода теплая, так? Я смотрю в сторону, потому что не хочу встречаться с тем глазом, которым он смотрит в мою сторону, и пытаюсь снова отключиться. У меня не получается (а вот агент Вестфолл это вытворяет по щелчку… Заметка себе на память — научиться этой херне.) Собака жует что-то из мусора._

_Я матерю (Джека, не собаку), когда он вычищает некоторые самые мерзкие порезы и царапины, но он, похоже, этого не слышит, поэтому я его пинаю. Он упирается мне в ключицы и придавливает, и я чертовски уверен, что он специально тянется к моему херу, а еще уверен, что у него не губка, а машинная мочалка. В общем, полный отстой. Я говорю ему об этом, а он не отвечает, к чему я уже привык, поэтому я опять его пинаю. А он хватает мои яйца в горсть и говорит, я цитирую: «Может, перестанешь это делать прямо сейчас, приятель?»_

_Разумеется, я перестаю его пинать. У мужчины должны быть приоритеты._

_После этого он оставляет меня одного, как и его собака, слава богу. Становится совсем темно, и я устраиваюсь удобнее на диване, разумеется, ему надо прийти и перетащить меня на чертову кровать. Где я опять отключаюсь. В этот раз мне, кажется, я даже сумел поспать, но это не точно._

**Часть 4**

_Я проспал — или провалялся без сознания — с середины ночи до середины следующего дня. Когда я проснулся, его не было. Как и собаки. Посмотрев в окно, я увидел, что и грузовик исчез. Я так понял, что он куда-то свалил (гениально, Шерлок). Он оставил мне еду и воду, и они не выглядели испорченными, так что я решил всё съесть. Потом, из-за того, что меня все еще кружило и я едва мог ходить, я решил, что заслужил хоть раз отлежаться. Фасад дома выходил на восток, насколько я мог сказать, но я по-прежнему не знал, где я или где Джек. Или за кого он меня принимает._

_Все время до его возвращения я проспал. Это был долгий день. Я ухитрился выбраться из постели, чтобы храбро бросить вызов всем природным стихиям, чтобы дохромать поссать. Чертова псина увязалась за мной и с высунутым языком все время пялилась на мой хер. Хотя бы ее хозяин не пялился, да?_

Сетчатая дверь — с заплаткой четко по форме и размеру собаки — закрылась за ним с возмущенным скрежетом, но Брока не в сарае растили (скорее, в таком районе, где двери открытыми не оставляют). Он и внутреннюю дверь закрыл на всякий случай, и даже покосился на жалюзи.

Джека жалюзи явно не беспокоили. Его так же не беспокоило то, что он разделся и мылся у раковины, предоставив собаке новое зрелище. Брок отвернулся и тяжело сел на диван.

Вскоре звук текущей воды остановился. Послышался скрежет, звяканье, стук двери холодильника, и перед его лицом оказалась рука Джека с бутылкой.

— Я… — Брок начал говорить, что ему не стоит пить, потому что он выпил обезболивающее, потом вспомнил, что нет, не пил. (Что, кстати говоря, объясняло, почему ему было так больно.) Он взял пиво и сосредоточился на нем, стараясь не смотреть на Джека — одетого в одно потрепанное полотенце — севшего рядом с ним со своей бутылкой.

— Так… откуда ты?

Джек огляделся, как бы говоря «отсюда». Как будто однажды его принесло из пустыни, как перекати-поле, и он сделал это место своим домом.

— А это… твоей семье принадлежит этот дом? У тебя есть семья? Здесь есть кто-нибудь, кроме этой гребаной собаки — или они все зарыты под гребаным крыльцом?

— Отвали, — добродушно отозвался Джек и сделал глоток.

— Нет, правда. Ты со всеми своими гостями так обращаешься?

— Неа, — сказал Джек, что могло означать, что у него не бывало гостей, или что он так с ними не обращался, или не обращался с ними вообще никак.

Брок не испытывал желания вытягивать из него ответы. Он откинулся на спинку и пил, чувствуя себя немного лучше.

К четвертому пиву он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше.

К седьмому он наверное чувствовал бы себя восхитительно, если бы остался в сознании.

_Чертовски хочется сказать, что он меня опоил, или вроде того, но давайте будем честны — я нажрался во время операции и отрубился на чертовом диване. Засудите меня. (Не судите меня. Серьезно, если что-то из этого отразится на моей зарплате, я приду к уродам в финансовом отделе и переверну несколько уродских столов, я предупредил.)_

_Я проснулся в его кровати — без него, слава богу — и почти без похмелья, однако все мое тело намекало, что мне лучше не шевелиться. Как я уже упоминал, обезболивающих не было. Джек приготовил завтрак и опять хрен знает куда ушел, вместе с грузовиком и собакой._

_Я так и не знаю, сколько времени, и не хочу блуждать по этой глухомани в попытке сбежать, особенно из-за того, что мои ноги не рады тому, что я пытаюсь ими стоять и ходить. В конце концов я выбираюсь из кровати и осматриваюсь. Холодильник забит пивом. Еда, одежда, книги: все старое, как и сама лачуга, но чистое. Зачем-то стоит телескоп. Инструменты, оружие, штуки, которые можно отнести и туда, и туда. Куча оружия. Огромная куча. Вероятно, даже нелегальное, но кто тут будет проверять? Я бы посмотрел на инспектора, которому хватит яиц обыскать это место. На всякий случай я прикарманиваю перочинный нож и собираю то, что осталось от моего снаряжения. И надеваю свои вещи._

_Я говорил, что он раздел меня? А он раздел. Но задница у меня по утру не болела, так что все норм. Я по-быстрому перебинтовываю раны, решаю, что не умру в ближайшее время, и утаскиваю пиво. (Собачья шерсть, слышали? Пиво — единственная вещь в этом доме, на которой нет собачьей шерсти.) Дверь не заперта, как всегда, так что я выхожу на крыльцо и осматриваю окрестности. Гребаные камни, забор и какие-то паршивые кусты, и всё. Может, дерево. Хотя бы погода хорошая. Если под «хорошей» иметь в виду «сгори на хрен заживо»._

**Часть 5**

Куда бы Джек ни свалил, не было его долго. Брок нашел еду — никто не говорил, что ему нельзя рыться на кухне — и прилег в тени на крыльце, пристроив под голову подушку, а сбоку положив бутылку воды, в окружении ничего. Порой мелькали какие-то признаки жизни, птицы и насекомые (вдалеке было и что-то более крупное), но в основном место было пустым. Его приводило в замешательство то, как далеко он находился от цивилизации. Одинокий чокнутый местный с его умственно отсталой собакой не считались.

Убаюканный жарой и тихим гудением генератора где-то неподалеку, он все равно услышал приближавшийся грузовик. Его звук был похож на учения стрелковой роты, решившей попалить в разные стороны. Хотя соседей-то вокруг не было, никого это не могло побеспокоить.

— Где ты был? — спросил он, сев, когда Джек в один шаг поднялся на три ступени крыльца.

— Там, — ответил Джек, посчитав, видимо, что этого было достаточно.

— Да, но где?

Джек прищурился.  
— Там.  
И ушел в дом.

Брок поднялся на ноги так быстро, как мог (совсем не быстро), и небрежно прислонился к дверному проему, подавив дрожь.

— Так где здесь ближайший пост? Или заправка? Как далеко нужно ехать, чтобы пополнить припасы?

— Не слишком далеко, — уклончиво ответил Джек. Он, казалось, понимал, что Брок преградил ему дорогу к грузовику, но пока не собирался ничего предпринимать.

— Километры? Сотни километров? Ну же. Если я выйду отсюда прямо сейчас… — он махнул рукой за спину, — сколько времени мне понадобится, чтобы дойти куда-нибудь?

— До конца твоей жизни, приятель.

— Ты просто шутишь.

— Пару дней, если тебе повезет.

Брок замолчал на минуту, обдумывая варианты. У него был нож, но наверняка были и другие способы разговорить Джека.

— Ты отвезешь меня в больницу? Или вызовешь врача?

— По мне ты выглядишь нормально.

— Ага, конечно. А что насчет моего отряда? Что насчет людей, которые будут меня искать? Ты хочешь, чтобы я сидел в гребаной глуши без гребаной связи, позволив им думать, что я умер? Это твой план?

Джек встал перед ним. Брок, возможно, мог бы попытаться завалить его, но это было бы тяжело. И если он убьет этого парня, он останется один. Однако он не собирался двигаться с места.

— Ну? Что скажешь, хуесос? Ну же! Отвечай!

Внезапно на его ногу навалилась тяжесть, и одно взгляда вниз хватило, чтобы Брок потерял равновесие. Он выругался и рухнул прямо на собаку, продолжившую беззаботно трахать его ногу. Джек ухмыльнулся и прошел мимо них, затем свистнул собаку и завел свой артилеррийский грузовик.

Брок опять остался сам с собой.

**Часть 6**

_Он возвращается после наступления темноты, и по-прежнему отказывается отвечать на мои вопросы. Мы вместе едим — включая его идиотскую собаку — но он почти ничего не говорит. Потом мы встаем и смотрим на кровать, и в этом месте любой, в ком осталась хоть капля уважения ко мне, перестанет читать._

_Короче говоря, ни один из нас не хочет спать на диване. На мне хотя бы надеты майка и трусы, хотя в доме довольно тепло. На нем ничего. Ложимся мы вполне прилично, спина к спине, потом температура падает, и я просыпаюсь на минуту посреди ночи, и обнаруживаю, что он обвился вокруг меня как чертов осьминог. Я лично найду и прибью того, кто решит посмеяться над этим, я клянусь._

_Утром меня кто-то облизывает._

_Я проверяю, собака ли это, и это реально она, что не может не радовать. Меньше всего мне нужно, чтобы все запуталось еще сильнее. Как выяснилось, связь у Джека есть — он говорит по радио, поэтому я не шевелюсь и молчу на случай, если он говорит обо мне. Я все равно не могу разобрать, о чем он говорит, вот зуб даю, я говорю на восьми языках на базовом уровне, и я просто не понимаю его. Он отключается и я притворяюсь, что только проснулся. Он не говорит мне ни слова и уезжает на грузовике, бросив меня с собакой._

_Я делаю утренние дела, медленно (к черту уличные туалеты. К черту все это место. Если мне хоть раз еще придется поссать, оглядываясь, не пытается ли какая-нибудь тварь отгрызть мой хер, я рехнусь.) Я возвращаюсь внутрь. Моя первая мысль — ладно, вторая, завтрак важнее — добраться до радио. Но на пути к нему сидит собака._

— Ты рычишь на меня?

Собака, ведшая себя дружелюбно (чересчур дружелюбно, честно говоря) с самого его появления, в самом деле на него рычала. Шерсть торчком, голова опущена, уши прижаты. Он обошел диван и зашел с другой стороны. Собака развернулась мордой к нему, продолжая подражать двигателю грузовика. Он отошел на другой конец комнаты и смотрел, как она расслабилась, облизнулась и села. Брок не двигался. Собака минут десять зачарованно рассматривала свой хвост. Шевелила лапами. Задрала заднюю и поскребла себя за ухом, затем уставилась на лапу и сидела так, пока не потеряла равновесие.

Как только он шагнул вперед, снова раздалось рычание.

— Да в чем твоя проблема?

Он подозревал, что проблема у них была одна на двоих: радио. Он хотел воспользоваться им, а собака не хотела, чтобы это произошло. При нормальных обстоятельствах, полностью экипированный агент ЩИТа не счел бы собаку средних размеров серьезным препятствием — но его нельзя было назвать полностью экипированным. Это был бы нечестный бой. А если он прирежет собаку этого парня, то выбраться отсюда живым и дождаться помощи у него шансов не будет.

Вместо этого он отправился на кухню.

— Эй, приятель. Я знаю, знаю.

Собака молотила хвостом по полу, поднимая в воздух облака пыли. Он видел, как подрагивает ее нос.

— Точно не хочешь подойти сюда? Точно?..

Он бросил ей кусочек шкурки от бекона. Тот упал на пол в метре от собаки, и виляние усилилось раз в десять. Но псина не шевельнулась. Еще один кусок упал рядом с первым. По-прежнему ничего. С пасти тупой твари тянулась струйка слюны.

— Ну и ладно, будь по-твоему. — Он не думал, что тупое животное было способно на такую выдержку. Видимо, Джеку всерьез удалось выдрессировать ее. — Ты это не хочешь. Ничего. Я просто сам все съем.

Он перевернул бекон, тот зашипел. Чтобы следить за сковородой, ему пришлось отвести от собаки взгляд на две секунды. Внезапная боль в стопе заставила его опустить взгляд, и пожалуйста — прямо на его большом пальце уселась собака, радостно поливая слюнями его штанину. Брок улыбнулся и поскреб ее за ухом.

— Видишь, я знал, что ты придешь. — Он поднял полоску бекона в воздух, чтобы остудить ее, и потряс перед мордой собаки. — Умница. Просто возьми его…

Как только бекон упал на пол, собака бросилась на него — а Брок кинулся к радио.

_Я клянусь, что успел дотронуться до проклятой штуки. Клянусь. Но тут чертова собака прыгнула на меня._

_Может быть, мне стоило дать ей больше еды, или ошибкой стали те полсекунды, что я потратил на выключение плиты, чтобы не спалить все это место к чертям, не важно, потому что она схватила меня за ногу, и я хлопнулся на пол. Я перевернулся как раз в тот момент, когда от жевания моего ботинка она перешла к моему лицу, и начал отбиваться. Мы некоторое время катались по полу, как добрые приятели — она старательно пыталась меня укусить, я пытался не подцепить от нее бешенство — а потом она вдруг вскочила с меня и упрыгала к двери. По началу я подумал, что она отвлеклась на какого-то жука или еще что._

_Оказалось, что я просто не услышал подъехавший грузовик._

**Часть 7**

_Я пытаюсь доползти до радио, но на спину мне приземляется нога. Чертова собака дергает меня за ботинок, думая, что мы все просто играем. Я думаю, что мне лучше замереть. Давайте посмотрим правде в глаза — бекон на плите, довольная псина, моя рука в паре сантиметров от единственного источника связи: всё говорит против меня. Однако, лучшая защита это нападение._

— Почему ты не даешь мне им воспользоваться? — Ботинок давил на спину, пол был твердым и неровным. Было больно. — Что ты прячешь?

Собака наконец стянула ботинок с его ноги и поскакала с ним по комнате.

— Ты дашь мне встать? — Если он сумеет повернуться достаточно быстро, ему удастся застать Джека врасплох и изменить расклад. Это было большое «если».

Вместо ответа Джек вздернул его на ноги и швырнул на кухонный стул, отлетевший назад на полметра. Джек шагнул за ним, положив ладони на спинку, поймав голову Брока в ловушку и заслонив своим телом утреннее солнце.

— Пользоваться вещами без разрешения довольно невежливо, как думаешь?

Брок считал его грубоватым, громким увальнем. Однако его голос, чуть надтреснутый, звучал тихо и опасно.

— Что, ты хочешь, чтобы я спросил? — Он пожал плечами. — Ступил. Можно мне воспользоваться твоим радио, чтобы позвать кого-нибудь на помощь, чтобы я не торчал в гребаной лачуге с тобой и твоей гребаной собакой?

Собака навострила уши, подняла голову и радостно завыла.

— Заткнись, — велел ей Джек, и она тут же заткнулась. — Нет.

— Почему?! Назови мне одну — хотя бы одну причину, по которой ты меня здесь держишь — раненого, между прочим — безо всякой помощи? Чертова врача? Я хочу дать знать своим людям, что я жив. Чтобы они прилетели на вертолете и забрали меня, тихо и аккуратно, вместо того, чтобы врываться сюда всей толпой, как только узнают, где я. Поверь мне — они так и сделают. О да. Ты готов к этому, здоровяк? Готов отбиваться от десятка спецназовцев вроде меня с одним своим дробовиком и тупой дворняжкой? — Он перевел дыхание. — Почему-то я так не думаю.

Они с Джеком уставились друг на друга под звуки поедаемой обуви.

Джек оттолкнулся от стула и ушел в другую комнату.

_Я не знаю, в какие игры он со мной играл, но после этого он со мной не разговаривал. Я отобрал у собаки ботинок — поэтому он весь в отметинах зубов — и вышел наружу немного походить. Все, на что меня хватало, это наворачивать круги вдоль дома. Где-то вдалеке грохотал гром, в небе собирались толстые черные тучи. Я заглянул в грузовик, проверить, не оставил ли он в нем ключи, но нет. Если у этой штуки вообще были ключи. Может быть, это была одна из тех машин, которые ложкой завести можно, но ложки у меня тоже не было._

_После пары десятков кругов вокруг дома — в пределах огороженной забором территории, на случай, если явится какое-нибудь чокнутое кенгуру и попытается меня убить — мне стало скучно, я устал и захотел есть. Именно в таком порядке. Я вошел в дом посмотреть, готов ли Джек кормить меня или разговаривать со мной. Я получил еду, но не разговор, что, на мой взгляд, было идеальным вариантом. Чертова собака нацелилась на мой второй ботинок, в попытке сравнять их состояние, и я ее пнул. Она издала самый жалкий звук, какие я когда-либо слышал — а я слышал, как Кэп оплакивал в подушку свою престарелую девчонку — и упала, как будто ее подстрелили. Джек велел ей прекратить валять комедию и встать, и та уселась дуться возле плиты. Я извинился, что ударил его собаку, потому что мне правда было жаль. Собака улеглась и принялась вылизывать пол. Там, наверное, остался жир от бекона, или вроде того._

_Вечером Джек снова взялся за радио и — насколько я смог разобрать — к нам приближался шторм. Остальное я понять не смог, хотя в этот раз на девяносто пять процентов был уверен, что он говорил обо мне. Что означало, что кто-то поблизости знал о моем существовании. Что приятно, и полезно, потому что — следите за моей логикой — если бы я смог с ними связаться, пока Джек спит или уехал, они смогут меня забрать, и возможно они будут менее чокнутыми, чем он. Или я хотя бы узнаю, почему ему так важно держать меня при себе, а не отвезти в ближайшую больницу или выбросить обратно на дорогу._

_Когда мы собрались спать, он придавил меня за шею и привязал к кровати, так что мой план провалился._

**Часть 8**

_Если бы я был здоровее, и он не застал меня врасплох, я бы смог столкнуть его с себя. Мечтать не вредно, ага? Я проверил веревки — можете мне поверить — но он из тех парней, кто знает, как вязать узлы. Под подушкой лежит перочинный нож, но я не могу до него добраться. Руки привязаны к изголовью, ноги к изножью, и всего пара сантиметров свободы в каждую сторону. От того, как я тянул веревки, вся рама скрипела, а я не хотел разбудить его, обрушив на нас всю кровать, так что я просто лежал и думал, как мне хреново. Но с другой стороны, моей спине стало легче._

_Посреди ночи начался дождь. Это был чертов муссон, но крыша лачуги как-то держалась. Собака проснулась, когда началась гроза, и немного повыла. Джек не просыпался. Собака спряталась в шкафу, высунув наружу хвост. Я подумал, что если его не разбудила вся ярость Тора, то ничто не разбудит, поэтому снова начал тянуть веревки. Я тянул изо всех сил, но ничего не менялось. Я ухитрился перевернуться на живот и засунуть голову под подушку, где зубами сжал нож, и оттуда надо было как-то взять его в руку. Если я его опущу, а потом толкну головой подушку, то нож должен оказаться в месте, с которого я смогу его поднять._

_И, разумеется, в этот момент рама развалилась._

_Нож улетел хрен знает куда в темноту, кирпичи грохнулись на пол — под шум грома, удобно, да? - и все поползло на сторону. Нижняя часть рамы ударила меня по ногам. Я так и остался привязан к ней, и это было очень неудобно, так еще и Джек навалился на меня. И знаете что — он даже не дернулся. Если бы он не храпел, я бы решил, что он помер._

_Мы так пролежали до восхода солнца, когда собака выбралась из шкафа. Я всю ночь пытался высвободиться, но ни хрена не вышло. Чертова собака подошла и полизала ногу Джек, потом куда-то убрела, и это, видимо, его разбудило. Он пробормотал мне что-то в ухо — я не знаю, что, и не хочу знать — и потерся носом о мою шею, и я почувствовал…_

_Знаете что, идите в жопу. Я не буду тут это описывать. Все здесь взрослые люди, которые знают, что происходит с мужиками по утрам, поэтому я не буду это описывать, скажу только, что это не было оружием в его невидимом кармане, и он определенно был рад меня видеть, а еще это явно был не девятимиллиметровый, а скорее магнум .357, если вы понимаете, о чем. К черту. Если кто-то меня об этом спросит, я уволюсь нахер._

Хуже всего было то, что это не было категорически не приятным. За всеми операциями, тренировками и поездками — а еще попытками подлизаться к Роджерсу каждую свободную минуту — у него давно никого не было. Джек царапал его подбородок своей щетиной, рукой поглаживая ему бок, массируя выступающую часть бедра. Легче всего на свете было бы позволить произойти тому, к чему все шло. Вряд ли вещи могли стать еще более странными. Разве что чертова собака решит присоединиться к ним.

Однако руки Джека были ледяными. Брок ойкнул и вышел из транса.

— Эй… Эй!

Джек моргнул и приподнялся на локте. Казалось, его больше удивило само присутствие Брока, а не тот факт, что его кровать превратилась в чертов футон.

— Слезь с меня. Сейчас же.

Джек пожал плечами и отбросил одеяло.

— Эй, нет — погоди — развяжи меня сначала! Ну же!

— У тебя же есть нож, разве нет?

— Откуда ты… Как будто я могу до него добраться. Охренеть как смешно. Развяжи меня, скотина.

— Не с таким поведением, — ответил Джек и ушел на кухню. Брок отвернулся от его голой задницы и громко выругался в потолок. В ответ ему только шумел дождь.

Джек прислонился к дверному косяку и ел, глядя, как ржавая сухая грязь снаружи превращается в ржавую мокрую грязь. Собака высунула нос между его ног и выбежала наружу, затормозила в луже, покружила и повыла в небо от возмущения, прибежала обратно, громко чихнула и вытряхнулась, разметав воду по всей комнате. Несколько чертовски холодных капель упали Броку на голую кожу, и он зарычал, снова дергая веревки.

— Ты собираешься поставить эту хрень на место?

— Ага, — отозвался Джек, неторопливо пережевывая тост.

— Ты скоро это сделаешь? Я не хочу разбирать твою чертову кровать на куски.

Джек пожал плечами. Собака снова чихнула, прямо на пальцы Брока.

— Отпусти меня.

— Тебе куда-то надо?

— Иди к черту. Иди к черту сам, и свою собаку прихвати, и пусть вас там черти дерут!

— Если я тебя отпущу, ты перестанешь гавкать?

— Ну… — протянул Брок тоном, говорившем, что он готов рассмотреть такую возможность. Джек подошел и встал над ним, по-прежнему полностью голый. — Да, ладно. Только надень на себя что-нибудь, ради всего святого.

— Мой дом, — намекнул Джек, опустился на одно колено и начал отвязывать веревки. Отвязывать от кровати.

— Как скажешь. — Брок готов был броситься на свободу, как только представится возможность, но этого не произошло. Джек все это время сидел на нем, придавив собственным весом, а затем так быстро и эффективно перевернул его и скрутил, что Брок даже не успел среагировать. Он лежал на жестком полу и кипел от злости, пока Джек терпеливо пересобирал кровать.

— Ладно, твоя взяла. Ну же, чокнутый придурок. Отпусти меня.

— Ну не знаю. — Он наклонился и хлопнул Брока по бедру, четко по его синяку. — Это поможет удержать тебя от глупостей.

— Не буду я творить глупостей! Мы уже это обсудили — мне некуда отсюда идти! Нет нужды держать меня в таком положении.

— Что если мне это нравится?

— Тогда ты… — Ладонь продолжала лежать на бедре Брока. — Черт побери. Только не говори, что это для тебя какой-то фетиш.

Джек ухмыльнулся и ласково сжал его в ответ.

— Это твой фетиш. Вот черт.

— Не, я просто дразню тебя. — Джек встал и перестелил постель, потом вытащил из горы вещей на полу какие-то трусы и надел их. — Хотя ты ничего так. — Это было добавлено через плечо, когда он ушел на крыльцо.

_Я лежал там еще какое-то время, пытаясь понять, шутил он или нет. Ну и потому что он так и не развязал меня._

_Он освободил меня, чтобы я мог поесть и одеться, и больше не пытался меня облапать, так что я решил, что у нас все в порядке. Мы сидели на крыльце и смотрели на дождь, как будто мы друзья, только теперь у меня не было оружия, и я знал наверняка, что он с легкостью со мной справится, если я на него нападу. Романтика, а?_

**Часть 9**

_Я выпил пару пива, потому что почему бы и нет, и провалил все попытки добраться до радио. Не то чтобы он мешал мне, но он все равно торчал там, и я не знал, насколько он чокнутый. Не хотелось знакомиться с остальным его репертуаром с гребаными веревками._

_Меня это дерьмо не заводит. Мне плевать, что говорят остальные — а агент Мерсье чертова врунья, для протокола. Ничего в канун нового 2009 года не было, черт побери, а если и было, я не мог не выбраться из убогих узлов агента Вестфолла и пары хитроумных наручников, которые мы за каким-то хреном держим, пусть на мне и были только чулки и ковбойская шляпа, зимой, в четыре утра, на Манхэттене. Мерсье идет на хер. Следи за своим гребаным ртом, слышишь? Тебе никто не поверит._

— Может, отпустишь меня уже?

Это было не самым лучшим началом разговора, но этот вопрос очень занимал его. Желание снова двигаться было сильным, даже несмотря на все еще нывшие раны. Находиться отдельно от своего отряда казалось неправильным на фундаментальном уровне. Когда они перестанут его искать? Он знал ответ, вплоть до часа — это было официальное положение, и ему порой самому приходилось принимать такие решения — но не хотел даже думать об этом. Он хотел воссоединиться с ними.

Джек указал горлышком бутылки на ливень.

— Ладно. Топай, приятель.

— Иди нахер, — ответил Брок. Что он еще мог сказать? — У тебя будут такие проблемы, когда они меня найдут, вот увидишь.

— Если, — поправил Джек.

Броку потребовалась секунда на осознание.  
— Если? Какое нахрен «если»? Ты охренел? Угрожаешь мне? — Он коротко и недоверчиво рассмеялся. — Ты не знаешь, с кем разговариваешь.

— Нет, — согласился Джек, всматриваясь в кусты. (Или просто прищурившись — Брок не знал, насколько хорошим было его зрение.) — Не знаю.

— Я что, не представился? Сам виноват. — Он резко протянул руку. — Брок Рамлоу, агент ЩИТа и командующий операциями таких масштабов, которые не видели с тех пор, как какой-то идиот на Титанике заявил «все хорошо, этот айсберг в километрах отсюда». А ты?..

Джек не взял его руку, вместо этого задумчиво уставившись в пол. Брок прикончил пиво и собрался опустить бутылку, но обнаружил под рукой гору шерсти. Собака обнюхала и облизала его локоть, но с места не сдвинулась. Он поставил бутылку рядом с ней.

— ЩИТ? — наконец спросил Джек себе под нос.

— Это аббревиатура, — пояснил Брок. — Она значит…

— Я знаю, что она значит, — рявкнул Джек, удивив и Брока, и собаку. Он потер лицо ладонью. — Почему ты здесь?

— Меня бы не было здесь, если бы ты меня не «спас».

Джек одарил его взглядом, советовавшим ответить на вопрос.

— Что если я не могу сказать? Что, если это секретная информация?

— Логично. — Джек с трудом встал и ушел в дом.

Брок покачал головой и вздохнул, не глядя почесал голову собаки, тут же обнаружив, что она успела развернуться, и он чесал ей задницу.

— Да блин…

_В общем, помните, я говорил про звук заряжаемого у тебя за спиной дробовика?.._

**Часть 10**

Собака заскулила и убежала из-под его руки. Брок не двигался, оглянувшись ровно настолько, чтобы подтвердить свои подозрения. С такого расстояния он украсит все крыльцо, если у Джека сорвется палец.

— Теперь передумал насчет секретности, бешеная сука?

— Ты думаешь, что это заставит меня… Стой, как ты меня назвал?!

— Ты оглох?

— Ты смеешь, — Брок вскочил на ноги раньше, чем Джек успел среагировать. — Да как ты смеешь!

Джек выглядел озадаченным, и это было неожиданно.  
— Ну что?

— Я не знаю, обратил ли ты внимание, приятель, но ты только что назвал меня сукой.

— И что?

После этих слов Брок почувствовал, как между ними медленно разверзается культурная пропасть. Он сделал шаг назад, как-то очень четко осознав прижатые к груди два ствола.

— Но ты же и есть бешеная сука.

— Это должно означать что-то хорошее?

— А ты считаешь, что это что-то плохое?

— Я… — Он открыл рот, закрыл и сердито посмотрел на Джека. — Я думаю… Черт, забудь об этом. Ты не против убрать чертово ружье?

Джек вместо этого сжал дробовик крепче. Брок пожалел, что напомнил ему об этом. Они могли провести познавательную беседу на тему лингвистических особенностей, оскорблениях и расширении кругозора. И, что важнее, он смог бы отвлечь Джека, чтобы надрать ему задницу и отобрать оружие.

Он переступил с ноги на ногу, разогреваясь на случай открывшейся возможности.

— Не расскажешь, почему ты здесь?

— Я тебе уже сказал. Мы проводили операцию ЩИТа, которая накрылась тазом. Мне плевать, чем ты в меня целишься, больше я тебе ничего не расскажу.

— Ты уверен в этом?

— Э… да. Старайся дальше, придурок. Я тебе гарантирую, что ты из меня ничего не вытащишь, даже если убьешь.

Джек задумался. Его руки не дрогнули. Брок был абсолютно уверен, что тот не притворялся — Джек не задумываясь прострелил бы ему мозги в случае необходимости — но также он не хотел этого делать. Он предпочитал меньше проблем.

— Скажи мне одну вещь.

— Смотря какую, — тут же ответил Брок, не желая идти на компромисс.

— Пайн Гэп.

_Короче, парень оказался любителем теории заговора._

_Я ничего не имею против людей, которые придумывают всякую хрень, чтобы приукрасить свою жизнь (как агент Мерсье), но у этого в руках чертов дробовик. Поэтому я рассказываю ему правду, так как это самое просто, и к тому же не засекреченное (удобно, правда?): я не служу на базе Пайн Гэп, и она не имеет никакого отношения к моей операции. ЩИТ в этой проклятой стране выступает независимо, но я не могу рассказать, что мы делаем и почему._

_Его это вроде устраивает. По крайней мере, он опускает чертов дробовик. Я говорю, что никогда даже не был на Пайн Гэп — и это правда — и не знаю, что они там делают — а это ложь. Он говорит мне, что я не хочу этого знать. Я спрашиваю его, как он связан с их делом, или он просто носится с пачкой размытых спутниковых фото и слухов. Он кидает на меня странный взгляд, не такой, как все остальные странные взгляды, и не отвечает, вместо этого уйдя внутрь._

**Часть 11**

_Я продолжаю злиться на то, что он назвал меня сукой, чтобы это ни значило на захолустном диалекте, поэтому остаюсь на крыльце. Выбираюсь на минуту под дождь, и он такой же мокрый, как в любом другом месте, так что я возвращаюсь под крышу и делаю несколько упражнений. Собака пристает ко мне, пока я отжимаюсь, так что я приказываю ей отвалить. Она выглядит расстроенной и уходит кувыркаться в грязи._

_Джек снова выходит и ставит мне ногу на спину, так что я посылаю и его, и чтобы он забрал с собой свою ногу. Обычно меня это дерьмо не задевает, но я все еще не восстановился после побоев, и мне реально больно. Он ухмыляется и говорит что-то, что не похоже на комплимент, так что я встаю и набрасываюсь на него. Не самый разумный поступок, я в курсе, но у меня тоже есть гордость, которую он видимо пытался оскорбить, не уверен._

_В любом случае, в этот раз мы более равны по силам, и ему не к чему меня привязать. Я не могу его завалить по началу, так что мы просто машемся какое-то время, потом до меня доходит, что он играет со мной вполсилы, и я его сваливаю (тоже не очень разумный поступок, ну и похер). Мы катаемся в грязи, промокая под дождем, а дурацкая собака воет на нас с крыльца._

_Это прозвучит как отмазка, но я клянусь, что совершенно случайно запустил руку ему в шорты._

_Честное слово._

_Я такой пытаюсь за что-нибудь ухватиться, потому что если бы я смог перебросить его через бедро, то смог бы навалиться на него и придавить, или даже встать, но... Все пошло не по плану, ясно? Я вместо этого хватаю его за задницу, и ему, видимо, в голову приходит какая-то не та мысль, особенно потому, что я не отпускаю его тут же — и я нервничаю и туплю, то есть не могу ослабить захват, пока он отвлечен и никак не пытается спасти ситуацию._

_Мы все еще боремся, вот что я пытаюсь сказать, но тут примешивается немного — ладно, ладно, много — притирания, и ни один из нас больше не сосредоточен на победе. А потом его рука оказывается у меня в трусах, и да, я как-то не очень отчетливо сопротивляюсь, но вообще-то это холодно, мокро и грязно. Что неприятно и даже больно, так что я бью его головой в грудь и спихиваю с себя._

_Мы какое-то время валяемся под дождем, восстанавливая дыхание. Собака подходит и слизывает грязь с моего лица — гадость — а потом начинает носиться по кругу, пытаясь есть дождь. Я решаю, что мне надоело мерзнуть, особенно нижней половиной себя, так что вытаскиваю себя из грязи и иду в дом почиститься. Джек заходит, когда я стою голый перед раковиной, и хлопает меня по заднице, а я говорю ему идти нахер. Он говорит, что предпочел бы, чтобы я ему помог с этим, что для него, вероятно, считается за флирт. Я решаю не принимать предложение, потому что не настолько отчаялся и рехнулся, хотя мы только что и терлись друг о друга под дождем. Если бы вы видели этого парня, то поняли бы меня. Он не лишен привлекательности, как только удается пережить впечатление «чокнутый неотесанный мужлан», но он серьезно больше меня, и я подозреваю, что в его словаре нет слова «нежность». Что не так критично, в целом, но не когда я за принимающую сторону. Меня такое не заводит._

_Заметка для агента Краба: отредактируй это к чертовой матери и сделай так, чтобы я не выглядел расположенным к этому парню. Этого не было. Мне плевать, сколько мне придется тебе заплатить.)_

**Часть 12**

— Если ты из ЩИТа, где твое удостоверение?

Джек не смотрел на него. Его вопрос не был пронизан подозрительностью, скорее он об этом раньше даже не думал. Он ждал подходящего момента, чтобы спросить, и, видимо, дождался. Они были заперты в доме штормом, без электричества, когда он сидел и затачивал огромный охотничий нож, с лежащим подле него дробовиком, а Брок сидел без штанов на расстоянии выстрела.

Брок обхватил себя руками и вздохнул, наполовину от раздражения, наполовину от того, что после их потасовки заболели все его раны.

— Ладно. — Он достал его — жесткий кусок пластика, способный, наверное, пережить падение метеорита — из сохнувших штанов, вместе со своими жетонами. Он успел подобрать их, когда убежал, до того, как его опять поймали, и забыл про них. На фоне всего случившегося надеть цепочку на шею ощущалось просто счастьем. Возвращением контроля. Он крепко сжимал край карточки, на случай, если Джеку в голову придут какие-нибудь глупости.

— Честно. — Джек подтолкнул ее обратно. Их руки соприкоснулись и задержались.

— Забудь об этом, — рявкнул Брок, не совсем понимая, что он велит Джеку забыть, но точно не собираясь думать об этом. Собака фыркнула и перевернулась во сне, удобно растянувшись почти на весь диван.

Джек только тихо хмыкнул и вернулся к заточке ножа.  
— Ладно. Пойди взгляни на дженни, слышишь?

— Нет, — сухо ответил Брок. — О чем бы ты ни просил — нет.

— Дженни, — повторил Джек и показал на потолок. — Оно вышло из строя.

— Ты про то, что у нас нет электричества? Почему ты сам им не займешься?

— Я тебя тут не оставлю.

— Ладно. Ладно, я посмотрю. Дай сюда, — он взял фонарик.

— Так пойдешь?

Брок развел руками.  
— Да, так. Мои вещи промокли — по какой-то неведомой причине. Как будто мне не насрать.

Ветер чуть не испортил его выход, вырвав дверь из рук.

— Я увидел ни-хе-ра, — объявил он, вернувшись, весь мокрый. — Темно как в жопе и я не знаю, что не так с чертовой штукой, и мне не хотелось утонуть до того, как я с ней разберусь.

— Утром починю. — Джек, похоже, уже смирился с этим решением. Он передвинул лампу ближе к кровати и бросил на нее еще одно одеяло. — Иди сюда.

— Я буду спать на диване, я тебе сказал уже.

— Ты просто идиот.

Собака явно с ним была согласна, отказываясь слезать с дивана и ласково прикусив ладонь Брока, когда тот попытался ее подвинуть.

— Ну и хрен с тобой. — Он взял полотенце и вытерся, пытаясь скрыть дрожь. — И хрен с тобой, — сказал он Джеку. Опять меня привяжешь? Знаешь, что я тебе скажу, приятель…

— Неа.

Это был один из немногих случаев, когда у Брока не было сил спорить. Он улегся и завернулся в одеяло, и не возмутился, когда лампа погасла, погрузив комнату во мрак. Джек в кои-то веки держал руки при себе, и захрапел через минуту, в тандеме с собакой. Брок считал вспышки молний, наслаждался теплом и гадал, когда они смогут починить радио.

**Глава 13**

_Я просыпаюсь после рассвета, потому что Джек починил чертов генератор, заполз обратно в постель и воспользовался мной, как чертовой грелкой. Я говорю ему, что не оценил этого. Он говорит, что шторм почти прошел, и все выглядит нормально. Я говорю, что удивлен, что весь его дом не развалился, и что он похож на него — снаружи старый и потрепанный, но на деле весьма крепкий. Он воспринимает это как комплимент. Я почти уверен, что его руки и ноги согрелись, поэтому говорю, чтобы он отвалил от меня. Ну, точнее, фраза прозвучала как-то вроде «убери свои чертовы руки куда-нибудь еще». Он и убрал._

_Разумеется, я хватаю его в ответ, чтобы сравнять счет. Ни один из нас не вооружен, и даже не одет, так что я решаю, что драка достаточно честная, разве что каркас кровати опять не выдержит. Если я получу преимущество, я смогу его удержать, возможно, даже получится вырубить его ненадолго — достаточно, чтобы схватить оружие, а затем добраться до радио. Хотя бы в этот раз чертова псина не торчит у меня на пути, а если и появится, я смогу с ней справиться. Я не хочу ее убивать, но большинство домашних собак отступают, если на них замахнуться с оружием, а патронов хватит на предупредительные выстрелы. Потом я смогу установить связь со своими и, может быть, заставлю Джека отвезти меня к ближайшему населенному пункту._

_Преимущество в конфликте должно быть достигнуто любыми доступными средствами: завоевать противника, апеллировать к его директивам и использовать их против него, какими бы они ни были. Я знаю, что это больше звучит, как работа Черной Вдовы, но давайте будем честны — каждый из нас хоть раз был вынужден сыграть в эту игру._

_Что я хочу сказать: я уверен, что это не было первой в мире тактической дрочкой, и точно не последней. Что с того, что она была взаимной._

_В общем, я сумел оказаться сверху и воспользоваться моим рекордно коротким восстановительным периодом, нырнув к радио, как только он закончил. Я преодолеваю половину пути, когда он хватает меня за лодыжку. Я пинаю его кажется в лицо и прыгаю через комнату. Он швыряет в меня подушку. Я уворачиваюсь и думаю, что в безопасности, но, по ходу, бить его в лицо не стоило, потому что он вдруг оказывается у меня за спиной и набрасывает мне на голову простыню. Я умудряюсь ударить его пару раз, потому что не собираюсь сдаваться просто так, но простыня опутывает нас обоих, и мы валимся на пол, пытаясь высвободиться. Оказывается, у него тоже очень короткий восстановительный период._

Собака тут же присоединилась к веселью, прыгая и грызя простыню. Оторвав солидный кусок, она заплясала как третьесортный гимнаст. Джек рявкнул на нее. Брок ударил его в живот, но слабо. Джек придавил его руку. Они почти замерли. Собака рычала откуда-то из-за мебели, уничтожая свой трофей.

— Чтоб тебя, — сказал Брок, как только к нему вернулось дыхание. Было тепло и уютно, простыня удерживала их вместе. Когда двигался один, второй тянулся за ним вслед.

— Если бы ты только перестал гоняться за этим гребаным радио…

Брок с трудом удержался от желания еще раз врезать ему.  
— А что мне еще делать? Я хочу убраться отсюда. Ты меня не отпускаешь. Ты просто должен меня отпустить. И все. — Джек попытался сесть, Брок дернул за край простыни и заставил снова опуститься. — Почему? Почему ты меня здесь держишь?

— Если бы ты не был таким безмозглым идиотом…

— Отвечай на вопрос. — Он зарычал в сантиметре от лица Джека. Это не испортило атмосферы, но были проблемы поважнее, чем реакция его тела. — Ты знаешь, что я не вписываюсь в твою любимую теорию заговора. Ты знаешь, что я из ЩИТа. Я был честен с тобой, и тебе пора бы отплатить тем же. Почему я до сих пор здесь?

— Они тебя ищут.

— Скажи мне что-то, что я не знаю. Где они?

— В городе.

— Ага. Может, отвезешь меня туда — или собираешься ждать, когда они заявятся к тебе? Это будет неприятно. Тебе повезет, если ты выживешь. Ты и твоя чертова псина.

Из-за дивана донеслась возня. Он видел хвост собаки, стучавший по доскам. Он посмотрел на Джека, и тот тоже смотрел на собаку со странным перекошенным как будто от страха лицом.

— Собака останется в доме, — произнес Джек себе под нос. — Больше такого не будет.

— Что? Ты часто такое вытворяешь? Ты просто чокнутый.

— Нет.

— Они застрелили твою собаку в прошлый раз?

Джек надолго замолчал. Брок не торопил его; он чувствовал, что что-то приближается. Может быть, ему удастся уболтать Джека отпустить его. Может быть, все получится.

— Скажи, — начал Джек, — ты бы открыл огонь по безоружному парню и его собаке, только потому, что они пересекли границу, о существовании которой даже не подозревали?

Брок не этого ожидал, но это стало трендом за последние дни, так что он не стал удивляться.

— Гипотетически? Нет. — Он опустил тот факт, что мог пальнуть предупредительный, над головой, чисто поржать. — Это против правил.

Джек кивнул.

— Это с тобой случилось?

Его молчание не было полноценным ответом, но сказало о многом.

— Слушай, тебе не нужно повторение этого. Так ведь? — Брок не был мастером мягкого, ласкового тона, который с легкостью давался людям вроде Пирса, но у него получалось все лучше. Любой шанс потренироваться был ценен. — Я обещаю, с тобой ничего не будет. Ты просто отвезешь меня в ближайший город — или высадишь рядом с ним. Тебя никто не увидит. Я найду ЩИТ сам. — Он добавил в голос тепла, и сам удивился, как искренне зазвучал. — Ты не хочешь пострадать, и я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Это лучший вариант, приятель. Для нас обоих.

— Если я окажусь в тюрьме…

— Тебя никто не арестует. Ты меня спас, да? Я никому ничего не скажу, если ты не хочешь. Они даже не узнают о твоем существовании, хорошо? Поверь мне.

Признаюсь: мне теперь стыдно, что я пообещал парню, что толпа секретных организаций не будет его искать, а они могут.

Он сказал, что ему надо переспать с этой мыслью.

**Часть 14**

Джек устроил голову Броку на грудь, и до того далеко не сразу дошло, что происходит.

— Эй. Эй, придурок! Ты решил переспать, да? Не хрен спать на мне, мать твою.

Он протянул руку и ткнул Джека в ребра, безрезультатно. Попытка высвободить ноги только сильнее их запутала, а трение отвлекало. Вместе с вибрацией в ключице. Джек смеялся.

— Да чтоб тебя. — Брок попытался ударить его коленом в пах, но потерпел полную неудачу; это скорее можно было счесть лаской.

— О, привет…

— Как только я выберусь, я надеру тебе задницу.

— Ага. — Джек ухмылялся ему в шею.

— Я серьезно. — Он тоже улыбался, самодовольная физиономия Джека была всего в сантиметре от него. — Вот увидишь. — Он завозился, и они оказались еще ближе друг к другу. — Поверь мне на слово…

_И вот тут все становится интереснее. Вся наша возня привела к некоторым результатам, поэтому я, естественно, пользуюсь ситуацией на полную. Пытаюсь закрепить наши дружеские отношения, чтобы потом убедить его отпустить меня с минимум конфликта, как-нибудь обойдясь без битья его по лицу. И его собаки._

_Я имею в виду, у нас случается очередная драка (типа того), и я сознательно уступаю ему преимущество и даю засунуть язык мне в глотку, чтобы он расслабился. Это работает; мы с минуту обжимаемся на полу. Ну может дольше. Достаточно долго, чтобы собака вернулась и уставилась на нас, а потом сбежала, поджав хвост. Я чувствую, что между нами достигнуто определенное понимание._

_Мы по-прежнему повязаны простыней, поэтому он не может добраться своим хером до моих уязвимых мест, но его пальцы вполне прекрасно справляются с работой. Я не возражаю — за тем исключением, чтобы сообщить ему, что у него ледяные руки, и вообще, пусть сплюнет на пальцы и сделает хоть что-нибудь, в конце-то концов — раз уж все движется к положительному результату (...это как-то иначе звучало у меня в голове), а потом я может быть в самом деле надеру ему задницу и сбегу._

_Мне не удается надрать ему задницу и сбежать, когда мы заканчиваем, потому что мне не хочется. Идите в жопу. Потом будет куча времени на побег, тем более он теперь не будет таким настороженным. Мы немного дремлем, и я просыпаюсь от того, что дурацкая собака лижет мою голову, потому что ее еще не кормили, и она решила, что мои волосы — достойная альтернатива. Мне удается выскрести себя из простыни и доползти до кухни, чтобы поискать собачьей еды, потому что она СМОТРИТ, а я теряю силу воли, когда на меня СМОТРЯТ (напоминание: этот отчет строго конфиденциален, не вздумайте кому-то об этом рассказать, иначе я подниму список рассылки, найду всех и каждого убью)._

_Пока я занят, наполняя миску на полу, я упускаю Джека, который подходит ко мне со спины. Он хватает меня за задницу, я разворачиваюсь и врезаю ему. Собака вцепляется в пакет еды в моей второй руке, и мне приходится отнимать его. Она рычит на меня, думая, что это игра, я на нее матерюсь, Джек истекает кровью, наклонившись над столом, и матерится на меня. Я избавляюсь от еды, убрав ее на верхнюю полку, говорю собаке, чтобы жрала то, что попало в миску, и говорю Джеку, чтобы перестал вести себя как размазня, это был всего один удар, и чего он вообще ждал, подкрадываясь со спины к морскому пехотинцу. Он убеждается, что ничего не сломано, и ржет надо мной, как чертов сумасшедший, и говорит, что злобные сороки били его больнее. Я шагаю к нему, чтобы обвинить во лжи, и ситуация из ссоры превращается в новый сеанс обжиманий. С кровью._

_Мы прижимаемся к стойке, и под «мы» я имею в виду себя, а потом… Я не буду описывать, что происходит потом. Это второе самое неловкое событие в моей жизни. (Чтобы узнать про первое, спросите Роджерса про инцидент с эскимо. Он наверняка подавил эти воспоминания, но если кто не в состоянии вытащить из него информацию, тем не место в моем отряде.) Я не хочу вдаваться в подробности, потому что, давайте будем честны, у айтишников на руках история всех ваших похождений по интернету, и мы все знаем, кого что заводит (особенно некоторых — у меня есть имена, не испытывайте мое терпение), и все вы прекрасно знаете, как это происходит._

_Что я скажу для протокола: первое — да, собака смотрит, и ест в это же время, делая ситуацию в десять раз более неловкой, и второе — кто держит смазку в ящике кухонного стола?_

**Часть 15**

Джек выдохнул и прислонился к нему, лениво целуя шею. Брок дал себе минуту восстановить дыхание.

— Мы тут всё?

— Думаю, да, — Джек хлопнул его по бедру. — Славное мясцо.

— Ага, конечно, без разницы. — Он отпихнул Джека и осторожно сполз со стойки. — Это не значит, что мы теперь друзья.

— Даже не думал так думать.

— И это не значит, что я остаюсь; я не буду твоей захолустной женушкой. Тебе все равно придется отвезти меня к ближайшему городу и свалить. Вместе со своей дурацкой собакой.

Собака прыгнула на него, вонзив когти в голые пальцы, и Брок прицельным пинком отпихнул ее.

— Меня не колышит, что ты боишься парней из ЩИТа.

Джек пробормотал что-то на тему, что никогда не говорил, что боится их, но Брок решил его проигнорировать.

— Нет необходимости, чтобы тебя видели. Просто высади меня и скажи, куда идти.

— Ты можешь идти?

— Да. — Он распрямил спину, хотя заживавшее тело и наказывало его за напряжение.

— Значит, я не справился с работой. — Джек ухмыльнулся и попытался снова его схватить. Брок поймал его запястья и удержал.

— Отличная попытка, приятель. Но если мы делаем это еще раз, то я сверху. Понял? Обсуждению не подлежит.

_А потом мы сидим в обнимку на диване и смотрим кино, да? Хер там. Мы едим, и немного прибираемся (ладно, много), и я стараюсь не ковырять свои раны, потому что они довольно хорошо заживают. Он одевается и выходит проверить, работает ли после его ремонта генератор, и в порядке ли грузовик, и не отвалились ли от дома какие-нибудь куски во время шторма, а собака выбегает лакать воду из луж и метить свою территорию и делать прочие собачьи гадости._

_Он оставляет меня одного в доме, так что я надеваю штаны, достаю охотничий нож из того же ящика, где лежит смазка (серьезно, кто ее там хранит?) и иду к радио, мило и непринужденно. Я ищу нужную частоту, и у связистов наверняка есть эта запись: та, где я сообщаю, что жив и здоров, не знаю, где нахожусь, но попытаюсь добраться до ближайшего города в течение суток и выйти на связь оттуда, что не могу рассчитывать на получение сообщений, поэтому отвечать не надо. И что вся ситуация не имеет никакого отношения к заложникам, потому что хрен я дам удерживать меня в заложниках посреди нигде каким-то чокнутым любителем теорий заговора и его чокнутой собакой, которых я мог бы убить при нормальных обстоятельствах. Это же просто смешно._

_Я заканчиваю передачу и сижу с ножом хрен знает сколько времени, думая, надо ли мне в самом деле убивать Джека. Как я это вижу, у него нет никакой информации, которой у него быть не должно, и он был добр ко мне — я бы умер, если бы не он — но он старательно откладывает мое возвращение в цивилизацию. К тому же он узнал слишком много, просто общаясь со мной. Я не могу быть уверен, что он будет держать рот на замке, за исключением того факта, что он вообще с людьми не общается, и, скорее всего, не встречал никого, кто не счел бы его полным психом. Собаку тоже придется убить. Она без него загрустит, а я не могу тратить время на поиски приюта для животных, чтобы убедиться, что она будет в порядке. Парень опять же гражданский, и в этот раз я не уверен, что хочу марать руки его кровью._

_Пока я размышляю, Джек возвращается и тут же складывает два и два. Я не двигаюсь, и он тоже. Он смотрит, как будто увидел призрака — выглядит, как будто он сам призрак, такой он бледный. Я начинаю что-то говорить, и он швыряет меня в стену (без шуток) и трясет меня и требует отвечать, какого хрена я вытворяю. Он кричит, но он в ужасе._

_Я удерживаюсь от того, чтобы ударить его ножом, и говорю, чтобы он успокоился — он все равно не слушается — и говорю, что связался со своими приятелями в ЩИТе и сказал им, что встречусь с ними в ближайшем городе. Я не говорю, что сигнал скорее всего отследили с достаточной точностью, чтобы выслать беспилотник прямо к его чертову почтовому ящику, и заверяю, что за ним никто не придет: они будут действовать по моему плану, разве что случится что-то совсем неожиданное. Я не просто так командир этого отряда. Однако это не оставляет ему выбора. Либо он везет меня туда, куда мне надо, либо ЩИТ выслеживает его на основании, что он — причина, по которой я задерживаюсь._

_Он отпускает меня и обзывает словами, которые я не хочу повторять, и садится на диван, зажав голову руками. Сейчас, очевидно, идеальный момент убить его (и собаку) и свалить уже отсюда._

_Я его не убиваю, и что с того. Я возвращаюсь на кухню, беру один из пистолетов и засовываю себе за пояс, приношу ему пиво из холодильника (и себе тоже, почему нет). Он не смотрит на меня, пока мы пьем. Я извиняюсь, потому что ему реально тяжело, но так все должно быть. Мне нужно вернуться, а ему нужно перестать пытаться удержать меня, как будто я бездомный, которого он подобрал на обочине. Он все равно выглядит так, будто я его все-таки ударил, так что я добавляю, что секс был хорошим. Это вызывает у него улыбку. Он говорит, что рад тому, что не совершил ошибку и ни разу не поверил мне, что я считаю комплиментом._

_Он говорит мне, что половина людей, которых он знал, были убиты за то, что слишком много знали. Это здорово портит настроение._

_Я спрашиваю, почему он в этом так уверен. Он говорит, что все они были вовлечены на границе, все видели то, что не должны были, и все после этого загадочным образом умерли. Он в безопасности, потому что они никогда ничего ему не рассказывали. Он не дает мне подробности, видимо, опасаясь, что я занесу его в список. Что вообще-то правда, но ему об этом знать необязательно. Я говорю, что мой план никогда не раскроет его существование, и я не буду о нем говорить._

____(Дополнение: большое спасибо, агент Вестфолл. Если ты когда-нибудь дорастешь до получения допуска высокого уровня — в чем я сомневаюсь — и по какой-то причине прочтешь это, знай, что я не прощаю и не забываю, и тем более я не прощаю тупых идиотов, из-за которых мне приходится писать рапорты в два раза длиннее с кучей личных деталей, когда у меня есть более интересные дела. Иди засунь клавиатуру себе в жопу, это сохранит мое время.)_ _ _ _

_Чтобы сменить тему, я напоминаю о сроке в двадцать четыре часа, и спрашиваю Джека, когда выдвигаемся. Он говорит, что скоро стемнеет, и ночью мы никуда не поедем, по многим причинам, но утром он меня отвезет. Если я уверен. Я показываю ему оружие и говорю, что уверен, и я готов помочь ему принять решение, если это потребуется. Он не выглядит напуганным, скорее смирившимся._

_Прежде чем кто-то спросит, да, мы спали вместе в ту ночь. Собака тоже попыталась присоединиться, но я выпихал ее, потому что это было бы очень неудобно. Достаточно одной пары ледяных ног._

**Часть 16**

_Утро я тоже отказываюсь описывать. Вам хватит такого образа: я каким-то образом оказываюсь на животе с задранной задницей. Полусонный Джек думает, что будет хорошей идеей завалиться на меня, я тоже полусонный, поэтому думаю, что будет хорошей идеей позволить ему это. Вы знаете, о чем я. Любой, кто не жил в пещере, знает. В пещере, где фраза «по самые шары» вероятно имеет отношение к футболу._

_После пары раундов (у нас обоих хорошая выносливость, ясно?), мы начинаем загружать грузовик. Поездка в любое место здесь похожа на приключение — приключение, в котором ты можешь сдохнуть раньше, чем доберешься до дома соседа. Собака скачет вокруг и мало помогает. Джек разрешает мне помогать, затем хватает и привязывает к внутренней стороне двери._

— На хрена тебе это? — Брок потянул веревки, но бесполезно. Он мог только смотреть, как Джек забрал его оружие и убрал в бардачок. Джек еще раз обошел грузовик и уселся на водительское место.

— На тот случай, если я решу на ходу выпрыгнуть из твоей машины посреди чертовой саванны? Куда я, черт возьми, пойду? Скажи, мне, умник.

— Куда угодно. — Он пожал плечами и завел двигатель — Брок с этого угла не был уверен, что «ключом» реально не выступала ложка. — Однако, ты можешь туда не дойти.

— Охренеть. — Он откинулся на спинку. Солнце только начало вставать, тянувший в открытые окна воздух был холодным. Он долгое время рассматривал пейзаж — больше смотреть было не на что, только на Джека, и собаку (которая чесалась от блох на заднем сиденье).

— Слушай, честно, — прости, что я тебе угрожал. — Ему не было жаль, но вину стоило загладить. — Ты должен понимать, что для меня это чисто бизнес. Я уверен, что жить с тобой посреди нигде было бы классно, может быть, жениться, завести семью… — он поймал взгляд Джека и пригасил уровень сарказма. — Но это моя жизнь. Я не могу просто все бросить. Слепая удача, что ты меня нашел. Я должен продолжать двигаться.

— Слепая удача, что ты жив.

— Я знаю, и я благодарен за это, серьезно. Я был у них два дня, знаешь. Я не могу сказать тебе, кто они, или что они делали, но… бросить меня помирать в пустыне было самым добрым, что они мне сделали. Ты по сравнению с ними гребаный пушистый кролик.

— Правда?

— Иди на хрен, ты понял, о чем я. — Брок пожевал губу. — Посплю.

— Не будешь запоминать ориентиры?

— Нет здесь никаких ориентиров. Разбуди меня, когда решишь меня отпустить _ _ _.___

_Я слишком взвинчен, чтобы спать — и мне немного больно — но я закрываю глаза и позволяю ему думать, что я задремал, потому что не хочу с ним разговаривать. Он бормочет что-то о том, что я веду себя как бешеная сука, и сосредоточивается на дороге. Я знаю, что вывел его из себя, и не виню. Жаль, что мне пришлось вынудить его, но любой способ убраться от туалетов на улице и пауков в каше хорош. Собака как-то перебирается вперед, так как она не привязана, и засовывает нос мне под мышку, из-за чего становится сложно притворяться, что я сплю. Я даю ей вылизывать меня и стараюсь не слишком извиваться._

_Где-то примерно через час чертов грузовик останавливается. Я «просыпаюсь» и вижу, что Джек сидит, уставившись перед собой. Я спрашиваю, в чем дело, а он показывает на горизонт, и говорит, что ближайший город в том направлении в паре километров, и он дальше не поедет. Я зову его трусом. Он говорит, что лучше будет трусом, чем трупом. Я говорю ему, что ЩИТ его, скорее всего, не убьет, но захочет задать пару вопросов. Он говорит, что умрет после того, как они получат свои ответы, с чем я на самом деле не могу поспорить. Я спрашиваю, собирается ли он меня развязывать, или хочет, чтобы я забрал с собой чертову дверь и тащил ее привязанной к моей заднице три или четыре километра, как гребаная черепашка-нинзя._

_Он достает из грузовика дробовик и отпускает меня с молчаливой угрозой на случай, если я попытаюсь выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость. Я просто собираю свои вещи, на что не уходит много времени. Он дает мне компас и говорит, в какую сторону идти, и что это не займет больше пары часов (меньше, потому что я знаю, что ЩИТ расположился за периметром города)._

_Мы почти обнимаемся, но это было бы чертовски неловко, так что сдерживаемся. Я прощаюсь, а он не смотрит на меня (по крайней мере одним глазом), и я готов с достоинством уйти, когда чертова псина разрушает мой образ, выпрыгнув из машины, залив слюнями мои штаны и скуля, как будто понимает, что я ухожу._

_Я обнимаю ее, чтобы она перестала на меня прыгать. Она все равно следует за мной метров сто, потому что ни черта не понимает в границах. Джек стоит возле грузовика._

_Я не знаю, где сейчас этот парень со своей собакой. Давайте признаем, что остается возможность, что я был обезвожен и умирал от истощения и все это время у меня были галлюцинации._

_Правда, я почти уверен, что это было не так. Во-первых, есть запись той радиопередачи._

_Во-вторых, у меня по-прежнему есть блохи._

**Часть 17**  
**Эпилог**

_[После падения Трискелиона; после того, как проект Озарение рухнул с неба; после того, как произошло очень много событий, каждое из которых принесло не порядок, а хаос.]_

Агент ЩИТа в полном обмундировании — то еще зрелище, не то чтобы вы видели их хоть раз как полагается. Брок выследил стольких, что прекрасно знает, как это делается (он с готовностью признает, что всегда любил острые ощущения от охоты), и может избежать их ошибок. Ему не нравится, когда дела обстоят наоборот, но ничего. Все еще в порядке. Он думает — знает — что может их сбросить, хотя бы на время для придумывания нового плана.

Поэтому он бежит быстрее и дальше, чем когда-либо прежде, не покидая планету. Он чувствует то же самое, что и в шестнадцать лет, когда он сел в отцовскую машину и поехал, куда глаза глядят, по бесконечной дороге, без привязанностей и без оков.

В мире полно мест, где нет ничего, кроме неба и земли, но это худшее из них. Он приземляется — в прямом смысле, хотя границы и сужаются вокруг него, — и не знает, куда направляется, но все равно следует туда.

Человек, продавший ему машину, должно быть, рассмотрел что-то в его глазах; если он посмотрит в зеркало, то тоже сможет это увидеть. (Он больше не смотрит в зеркало.) Он знает, что это последняя часть его пути. Либо он умрет здесь, либо — что предпочтительнее — его сочтут умершим. Они ждут, что он останется на поле боя, а он не хочет. Он растерял вкус к бесконечной войне; с каждый боем ему тяжелее и тяжелее, и он хотел заниматься этим, только пока был сильным и способным отбиваться, а сейчас об этом речь не идет. Он всего лишь человек.

Он останавливается оглядеться, неуклюже выбирается из машины, опирается на капот и осматривает пейзаж под палящим солнцем. Ничего на многие километры вокруг. Ничего его больше не раздражает, как раньше. Ничего годится.

Позади раздается какой-то шум, и он тут же готовится к драке, опустив руку на пистолет. Как будто кто-то поливает крохотное растение из крохотной лейки. Он осторожно выглядывает из-за машины. Собака — динго, он провел исследование — украшает его заднее колесо небольшим, но впечатляющим потоком чего-то, что лишь частично является водой. Собака ловит его взгляд и неуверенно опускает ногу. Ее хвост начинает медленно вилять.

— Эй, — тихо говорит Брок, надеясь, что его голос прогонит ее.

Вместо этого она поворачивается и бросается на него.

Он быстрый, но недостаточно, сбитый с толку полным отсутствием сигналов угрозы — и плюс динго врезается ему в пах. Он упирается спиной в машину, хватая руками голову динго, чтобы свернуть ей шею, но она его не атакует, она его приветствует. Он знает ее. Точнее, она знает его.

— Так, — доносится из-за собаки голос. — Что бешеная сука вроде тебя делает в этом месте?


End file.
